Summertime Fun
by Ajb216
Summary: Clary and the gang head to a pool to get more Vitamin D as Magnus put it. A fight breaks out but not a typical demon fight or downworlder fight. Take a break from the cold of winter in this summer one-shot.


I look down at myself. My one and only bikini is on my body. Black boy shorts and a mint halter bandeau. If it was my decision, I would have worn my swim team suit but noooo. Izzy forced me to put on the bikini, and of course Jace didn't help me out at all. He actually supported it. Clump nugget.  
I walk down the stairs to meet up with Izzy, Jace, Alec, and Magnus. Magnus said we needed more vitamin d (that's the one that you get from the sun right?) because we only really went outside at night, so we now are taking a field trip to a swimming pool against our will. Well, at least that's my opinion.  
I walk into the kitchen. It still smells like the pancakes Jace and I made this morning.  
"Are you wearing the two-piece?" Izzy inquires.  
"Yes. Just like you told me to." I reply.  
"Good girl."  
"Yes, that's a good girl." Jace whispers in my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist. A few seconds later I turn around and see Jace covering his freshly elbowed stomach.  
I hear a throat being cleared and snap my head in that direction. "Okay, everyone's here. Are we ready to go." Magnus says. He gets a chorus of yeses and a grunt from Jace who is still doubled over in 'pain'. Magnus takes that as a yes and starts to go out the door.  
I lean down to the level Jace is at, which isn't that far, and whisper "Someone's being an extra big drama queen today, aren't we?" I lean farther down to kiss his cheek, but he quickly turns his head and catches my lips with his.  
"Come on you lovebirds. I wanna go swimming." Alec yells from the other side of the room. We pull apart and start following the others.  
"Took you long enough to catch the bait." Jace states in fake annoyance.  
"Oh poor baby. I'm so sorry you had to wait that long for a kiss." I get on my tip toes to reach him. He leans down too. Our lips are only a centimeter or two apart when I take a quick detour and kiss his cheek instead. I turn and walk fast, so in a matter of seconds I'm by Izzy's side.  
"That is just plain mean, Clary." Jace calls from behind us.  
I loop my arm through Izzy's. She smiles at me while I yell back. "Your fault you took the bait so quickly." You could practically hear my smirk while I said it. Jace lets out a big sigh before following us.

I'm laying down one of the green towels Magnus got us on a pool chair. Suddenly I'm getting picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. I know exactly who it is. Jace.  
"Jace, put me down this instant!" I yell.  
"Not a chance sweetheart." He laughs.  
"Jace, if you don't put me down this second, I swear by the Angel, you will not be getting a single kiss from me for two weeks!" I knew that would catch his attention because he is pulling me off his shoulder. "Thank y-AHHHHHH!" I splash into the water. I resurface in a matter of seconds and see Jace laughing his head off along with everyone else. "That was just so cliché, even for you Jace."  
Jace stops laughing and the smile is wiped off and replaced with a serious look. "Excuse me. I am anything but cliché." He retorts.  
"Whatever you say, hon." I laugh slightly. Jace pulls off his shirt and cannon balls in and splashes me in the process. Everyone follows suit.

It turns out I am an awful swimmer compared to everyone else. I guess I should've expected that though. I pull myself out of the pool and head over to the table we have our stuff around.  
"You wanna know something?" A voice asks from behind me. "I would've been happy if you just wore the one-piece." I turn to Jace.  
I walk over to him and peck him on the lips. I pull back. I look at him. His eyes are still closed and slightly bent over. "Then why did you support it?"  
"I didn't really. I just wanted a kiss."  
"What's up with you and baiting me to kiss you? If you wanted a kiss, you could've just asked." I smirk knowing he will recognize the last part.  
"Ah, reusing one of my lines. Nothing more creative in that little, pretty brain of yours?" He smirks leaning down. I look behind me and spot a pool noodle. Perfect. I grab it and swing. The noodle hits his bicep, breaking him out of his reverie. I swing again. This one connecting with his chest. He grabs the noodle with lightning speed. "Now was that really necessary?" I nod and pull the noodle out of his grip.  
"Izzy I need your help!" I yell at Izzy, who is scampering over.  
"Who needs the iratze?" she asks, already grabbing for the stele.  
"Nobody needs one. At least no yet. Grab that noodle and help me!" I swing again. It would've been a perfect hit to the shoulder if Jace didn't go all shadow hunter.  
"You wanna play that game? Alec! Magnus! Grab those water guns and help me!" Jace shouts to the couple still in the pool. I look at Izzy who has a purple noodle in her hand. Then we sprint off towards the field.

Isabelle and I found a box of water balloons on a table as we ran by and picked it up. To make it even better, when we got to the field, we found a faucet. Our luck was sky rocketing right now. We start filling them up. After we get most of them filled, we put them in the box and start heading for a tree. Just as we get situated the boys come running over. They are all geared up with pool noodles and water guns. They have to have like, five water guns and another five noodles. I look down at our measly water balloons and two noodles. Jace and his crew come walking to the tree. Both Izzy and I grab a water balloon. She holds up three fingers. Then two. Then one. I throw it and hit Magnus right on the head. I look to see Isabelle got Jace. They look up to our tree and start pumping their guns. That's when Izzy and I start our rapid fire.

In the matter of seconds we have gone through all our water balloons. We have absolutely drenched the guys. I grab my noodle and flip to the ground and face them. I swing the noodle and nail Alec in the bicep. The guys are stunned but Jace recovers quickly and moves his finger to the trigger. Now I belong to the drenched club. Isabelle is at my side now and strikes Jace for me. Then I hear a scream in my right ear. I look over at Isabelle and see her dripping wet. She brings back the noodle and it collides with Magnus's stomach. Alec goes in for an attack but I counter it. That's when I felt a jab into my side. I see Jace grinning from ear to ear. I reach out and snatch the noodle out of his hands and fight both Jace and Alec simultaneously. Sure my left hand wasn't doing as good as my right. Oh well.

Izzy and I were having the sword fight, well noodle fight, with the boys for another ten minutes, but then there was thunder and lightning and rain. I stare into Jace's eyes and made a dash to the car with Izzy hot on my trail. I could hear the hoots and hollers of the boys not far behind. We reach an overhang and grab our towels to dry off. The boys reach us and grab the rest of the towels. Hands grab my hips and turn me around. Then there are lips on mine. It ends to quickly and I glance up to see Jace with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

I love summer.

**Please tell me how the story is. I would love tips on how to be better. Thank you!**


End file.
